Blue Striker
Description "A fighter-type Air Borg who fought during the inter-planetary Mega Borg War. He can move freely in the sky and possesses missiles, vulcans, and a deadly POWER BEAM!" This unit is the counterpart of Orange Fighter. Alternate Color Blue Striker's fins, wings, and underbelly are recoloured to red while the guns on his underside remain white. In addition the glass covering the cockpit is converted into lime green. Analysis/Strategy Using this Borg The enclosed instruction book says that "Blue Striker is a high performance air combat fighter!" High performance indeed. Thanks to this borg's high speed, manuverability, and its Power Beam attack you are guaranteed to get your 200 GF Energy worth, even in poor match ups. The Power Beam is a fantastic move and is the bread and butter of this borg's assault. It charges fast, and one simply needs to be oriented in the general direction of their intended target and the large cannon beneath Blue Striker will swivel to aim at them. The Power Beam is very accurate, very deadly, and should be used very often. It is so good that players will rarely use the Vulcan. The missiles this borg sports are really cool, but a bit tricky to use. Primarily because they operate best at mid range. Any closer and they don't have time to home in enough, and further and the enemy has ample time to dodge. They are a little risky to use against grounded borgs as one needs to tip their plane towards the enemy borg, which causes Blue Striker to fly lower. They are also useful in dog fights against other fliers, especially fortress borgs who are not able to move fast enough to dodge (if they can dodge at all). However, this borg is not very hearty. It is wise to, after firing off a Power Beam or shooting a few missiles, to pull up and boost away from your opponent. By utilizing hit and fade tactics like this Blue Striker is able to survive much longer than other borgs with similar defensive stats. When playing as Blue Striker (this works with other some of the other Air Borgs as well), hold Z and you will lock onto your ally, causing a series of luminescent rings to be emitted by your borg. These rings makes it so your ally will have a significantly easier time jumping on top of Blue Striker, and while the rings are present will stick to the top like a magnet. Your ally will be able to ride on top of your plane as you fly around. Because the person playing the Blue Striker will have their camera fixed on their ally, moving around will be a little awkward for whoever is playing them. Because of how fast and manuverable this borg is, it is effective against the Galactic Emperor. Tips for Multiplayer A simple team consisting of Blue Striker and an ICBM Tank turns into a glorious nuke plane of death. Against this Borg Air Borgs are notoriously difficult to melee. If one manages to get a few hits in against a Blue Striker it is generally due to error on the part of whoever is operating Blue Striker. However, with this borg's low defenses and HP, melee attacks will cripple it. Despite this, it is recommended that one use range when fighting a Blue Striker. However, slower moving projectiles like machine guns, shinobi bombs, magic shot, etc. are unsufficient for taking down this speedy borg. Arrow Ninja and Shijima are good counters as well, because if they can hit this borg with their tether to anchor it in palce they can take away Blue Strikers speed; its main advantage. But the best counters are borgs like Cyber Atlas and Cyber Girl Hyper. They can use their Remote Beam's to surround Blue Striker and pepper him with holes. Even with his speed, this borg has a hard time dodging such close range shots, and it doesn't have the defenses to tank through such an assault for long. Moves How to Get this Borg The most reliable matches one can get this borg from are: "Cooperate with Tsutomu and fight in the air battle!" (found in the construction zone) "Defeat Death Commander Tama!" (...?) "The flying Death Force!" (found in the Safaritown Market Place) and "Cooperate with Tsutomu to retake the Market Place" (Found in the Safaritown Market Place) The force sequence for this borg when using the 20th Force Glitch is: 1, 2, 3, 11, 12. Category:Air Borg Category:Borgs_Following_the_Fast_Level-up_Schedule Category:Borgs_With_Alternate_Versions